The First Thing We Do...
| Pages = 28 | Year = 2280s | Stardate = 8495.6 }} Opening arguments. (The Trial of James T. Kirk, Part 1 of 3) Memorable Quotes "Klingons, Mr. Ambassador, murdered my son, and have tried to murder me and my crew on repeated occasions. I think we're all ''more than familiar with the Klingon way." "''Obviously, your son was weak, and we did the human race a favor... by removing him from the gene pool that much faster." : - Kirk and the Klingon ambassador "If one of my attorneys ''had to kiss me, I'm glad it was you." "I dunno. I kiss better." "In your dreams." : - Kirk, Cogsley, and Areel Background Information * In an admitted goof, writers and editors pointed out in a later letter column that they had used an erroneous reference and called Samuel Cogley by the name "Cogsley" for three issues, beginning with this one. * This was reprinted in The Best of Star Trek collection. Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: Peter David * Artists: ** James W. Fry (pencil art) ** Arne Starr (ink art) ** M.D. Bright (cover art) ** Tom McCraw (color art) ** Bob Pinaha (letter art) * Editor: Robert Greenberger Characters Regular and recurring characters of the Enterprise-A.]] ; James T. Kirk : captain. ; Spock : Vulcan Enterprise-A exec and science officer. ; Leonard McCoy : Enterprise-A surgeon. When Kirk has trouble reading a document, McCoy chides him for not having his glasses. It is at this point which Kirk reveals to McCoy that he pawned the glasses when they time-traveled to 1986. ; Samuel T. Cogsley : Lawyer who had previously defended Kirk in a court martial at Starbase 11. In , the name was ''Cogley. '' ;R.J. Blaise : Protocol officer assigned as Kirk's (so-called) "watchdog". Blaise reveals her first name to Uhura, making her promise not to reveal it to anyone. Blaise's name was announced to the ''Enterprise crew, by Kirk, in an issue of Star Trek Special (DC volume 2). ; Pavel Chekov : Enterprise-A navigator and security chief. Chekovs wonders if Kirk's glasses being brought back in time before they were given as a gift represents a possible time loop, leading McCoy to wonder if Spock was a bad influence. ; Areel Cogsley : Lawyer formerly known as Areel Shaw. ;Dav: Repeatedly shouts "all hail the Salla" until Kelvis fells him with a thrown apple to the head. ; Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise-A helmsman. Sulu appeared with gray uniform insignia patches, rather than his usual yellow insignia, which denote a helmsman. It seems to be a coloring oddity, but Sulu ''had previously appeared wearing the colors of a different Starfleet division before, as a science officer in . ; Federation president (see unnamed Federation president) : The Federation President informs Kirk that he will preside over Kirk's trial board. ;Kathy Li : Enterprise-A relief navigator. Sulu chides Li for quarreling with M'Yra over his affections. ;M'Yra : Enterprise-A science officer. Sulu chides M'Yra for quarreling with M'Yra over his affections. ; Klingon ambassador (see unnamed Klingon ambassador) : Klingon diplomat assigned to the Federation Council. The ambassador asks if Kirk can be carried away in chains, and defends the death of David Marcus. ; Uhura : Enterprise-A communications officer. Uhura takes Blaise swimming ;Sara Tuchinsky : Transporter chief aboard the Enterprise-A. ;Kelvis : Klingon soldier. Named for someone named Elvis. His sideburns seem to be modeled after 's. ; Sarek: Vulcan ambassador. ; Montgomery Scott : ''Enterprise-A chief engineer. Scotty visits Scotland when the Enterprise returns to Earth. ;Vlagro : The Salla. Mentioned ; David Marcus : Kirk mentions that Klingons killed his son. ;Glynnis Campbell : Scotty's wife Glynnis's grave is in the same cemetery as Peter Preston's. Glynnis died in "Retrospect", [[Star Trek Annual (DC volume 1)|volume 1 ''Star Trek annual]] #3.'' ; Peter Preston: Scotty visit's Peter's gravestone. ;Sweeney : Bounty hunter who had recently hunted Kirk. Other characters ;Klingon soldiers : The Klingon ambassador's staff and guards. ;Nasgul attendants : The Salla's staff and guards. ;Starfleet Command lieutenant junior grade : Junior lieutenant with yellow uniform insignia who informs Kirk the trial board is ready. References ;apple : Apples were available in the reception area. ;Earth : Kirk's trial is held on Earth. ;Federation Council : The Council meets to consider Kirk's case. ; : Federation starship. ;hobgoblin : Mythological creature whose existence Sarek asks Spock to explain to him. Timeline ;2287 First Thing We Do...